


Bad Things

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Seduction, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 18 - ExhibitionismMob Boss Jazz sets his optics on the young Praxian enforcer Barricade, already planning out in his mind what he might do with the mech.





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> I copy pasted the prequel to this into the fic. If you already read it as part of September Songs - Chapter 25 - You can skip it, the new part comes after the ***

_  
Jazz optics were glued to the young mech’s frame from the moment the dark Praxian entered the club. The way he moved like liquid through the crowd, his cocky smile and how high and proud he held his idly fluttering doorwings, enforcer markings clearly visible on both. It triggered something predatory in Jazz that he hasn’t felt for quite a while._

_Within the first half hour of watching the Praxian, Jazz had already made up a dozen scenarios of what he would like to do to the pretty little thing…_

_How he could -would- corrupt the other’s morals, make him his in any way, shape and form possible. But first, he would start out with the basics... invite him to one or two bottles of expensive vosian single-turn highgrade in his personal VIP booth. Get the dark mech to join him to his hotel room, high class with a filled mini bar and room service, of course. And then... Jazz would do real bad things to that pretty frame._

_Things the young enforcer probably hadn't imagined up until now. Things considered so taboo most mechs shied away from doing them out of reflex. Oh and he would make the Praxian like it. Love it. Crave it_

***

With his plan set he waved a mech over and told him who he wanted up in this private booth. As the mech dared to question his decision just because his chosen company had enforcer markings Jazz only flared his emf dangerously and the mech jumped slightly before finally following his orders.

Good staff was hard to get these days, Jazz thought watching as the big mech approached the dark Praxian. His doorwings went through a series of emotions before they were carefully tugged flat against the Praxian's back, as he peeked up, gaze meeting with Jazz'. Giving the doorwinger a sharp smile, raising a cube in his direction, Jazz could barely wait to get to know him.

Shortly after the exchange his mech came back with the Praxian in tow. Said Praxian held his doorwings rather stiffly now and his plating was pulled tight against his Protoform. Jazz exvented heavy and send the big mech away with a dismissive hand gesture. He'd have to talk to Mirage about him later, making sure that - what was his designation? Trailcutter? No... Trailbreaker, right - would learn how things worked around here. 

But right now his whole focus went back to the pretty Praxian. But He wasn't able to say something before the mech cut in. "Is there a problem?" The other's voice was just a tiny hint shaky and he raised his chin a little, causing Jazz to smile. His little doorwinger had bite. Lovely!

"Oh sure is, handsome" Jazz replied, his rich, deep voice just a hint away from purring. "I just found it very awful that an outstanding mech like you wasted his presence in a bland crowd like that. You fit much better into this environment. Don't you think?" he took another sip from his drink watching the other's reaction closely. Sure most mechs were easily entrapped with a little praise but this one seemed to be more cautious. As if he had a presentiment that it was a mere lure.

"I'm Jazz by the way, the keeper of this fine establishment. With whom do I have the pleasure?" He continued, unaffected by the other's clear suspicion, but then he finally complied. "Barricade" Jazz nodded and made another hand gesture, not looking away from _Barricade_. "Sit with me? I long for some nice company, the best high grade doesn't taste half as good when there is no one to share it with" 

Jazz looked in Trailbreakers direction, he now stood a little further away looking around intimidating. "My security staff is not really up for any kind of intellectual conversation. As you can probably guess" A black and yellow mech with a tray walked over to Barricade offering him a cube with a liquid that resembled Jazz' drink. But the visored mech could tell that the Praxian was more mesmerized by Bumblebee who's frame was wrapped in fancy body chains. A common thing in high class establishments, but clearly nothing Barricade was used to.

After a moment of silent staring the Praxian took the cube, though and the two of them were left alone again. "Vosian single-turn highgrade" Jazz explained and pointed besides himself. "Now sit with me and enjoy something you won't get down there" this time Jazz' voice was firmer, making it more an order than a request. Barricade hesitated a moment longer before walking over and sitting down, leaving as much space between his frame and Jazz as it was possible.

"Shy?" Jazz teased friendly, as if they knew each other for years not minutes and scooted close enough so that their thigh plating was touching. "Or..." he started playfully "Is it that I'm not pretty enough?" Fake pout already on. Apparently that was the icebreaker since Barricade finally cracked a smile and hid it fast behind his highgrade cube, taking a cautious sip. Jazz just waited and watched, taking in all the subtle signals the Praxian didn't know he was sending. 

"That's... different. Not sure if I'm into it..." Barricade stated, optics fixed on his drink. "You on the other hand... are way out of my league. I can't shake the feeling that you're making fun of me and it would be better to head back to the 'bland crowd' where I probably belong. This part of the club is way fancier than what I am used to" 

Yet the Praxian stayed seated. So he either played hard to get or hoped that his conclusion was wrong... both went down the same road, though. And Jazz was willing to play along. Really what was a hunt without a prey willing to fight back, without a chase? 

"Now, now... just because no mech ever cherished you the way you deserve it doesn't mean it has to stay that way" Barricade took another contemplating slug from his cube, glancing over his shoulder down at the dancing, drunken party mecha, then back to Jazz. Looking, _really_ looking at his 'host', Jazz wasn't shy to show his frame of, he knew he looked splendid. 

"I think it can't hurt to stay a little. But don't think I'll feel obliged to 'face with you just because you buy the drinks and tell me how pretty I am. I'm not a sealed little fresh frame" Barricade explained snidely, his doorwings giving a little upwards flutter. Jazz had to keep his easy smile in check so it didn't turn into a teethed, predatory leer. 

"As I said before; I would love to simply enjoy your company to converse a little... anything beyond that would be a nice addition but is absolutely up to you" Jazz promised, already knowing it was nothing but a lie. The Praxian was more cautious than expected and at least tonight would probably be rather 'uneventful' for Jazz standards but the Polyhexian already forged out plans how to bend and break that defiant little spark over time. Make it his.

Jazz was skillful enough to keep his dark excitement out of his emf and play nice up to the third cube of highgrade. Or rather Barricade's third cube, since Jazz had been careful to not drink too much. And on opposite to the younger mech, his drink had not been laced with a small dose of nuke and n8fly. While the nuke was too underdosed to have a significant effect the n8fly was starting to hit the mech good. It wasn't something drastic, it simply helped a mech overcome their own timid nature... many shy mecha used it before getting out, so they could have fun without holding themselves back. Short; it transformed introverts to extroverts.

In Barricade's case it made the young mech bolder, 'helped' the rather wary mech to accept what Jazz was offering without over thinking it too much. And Jazz _was_ offering now that he saw that he wouldn't have to tread too lightly anymore, fearing to scare his prey away. 

Without any protest the first kisses were exchanged and Jazz didn't waste any time, already groping the other's covers boldly. Not caring to wait for Barricade to open, he manually opened the cover with deft digits, going for the enforcer's valve. "I-I rather top" Barricade protested. "With me you won't" Jazz chuckled darkly before pushing two digits in, thumb circling firmly over the darker mechs anterior node. Every protest Barricade wanted to voice was canceled as low moans and shaky halfwords were the only things he was able to get out of his vocalizer. 

Jazz grabbed his chin firmly forcing Barricade to look into the now dark blue visor. "I want to fuck you on the table, are you gonna be good and spread those pretty legs for me, Barricade? Tell me" the Praxian squirmed as Jazz' digits inside him brushed a particular sensitive sensor cluster. "I-what do you-they can see us!" Jazz leaned in, hot lips brushing Barricade's audio receptors. "So? Why would you care? It's not that I care... ohhh and guess what? See Bumblebee over there? I saw how you stared at him. I bet he's enjoying the show, already getting all wet and needy... how about I let you give it too him? Hmm? _I_ would pay good hard credits to watch _that_" from the way Barricade's emf felt Jazz' little bribe worked as intended. "I would- sh-shouldn't we-I ask him?" 

"Just tell me what I wanna hear and he is yours" For a brief moment there was hesitation in the enforcers optics, only to be washed away by lust. "Please, I want... want you to 'face me" effortless Jazz maneuvered the Praxian on the table, back on the glossy surface, legs spread wide. Barricade hid his face behind a servo, which Jazz promptly removed, pinned besides the enforcer's head just like the other. His hard spike pushing through Barricades swollen folds with ease. "No need to be shy now, you're beautiful like this. So perfectly on view... I bet my daily takings that Trailbreaker over there will come in his cover... And maybe he will stroke one out later to the memory..." Jazz murmured while slowly thrusting into Barricade, who had his head thrown back, venting heavily. 

Jazz could feel the other's optics on him, how they watched ever single movement. Sure, up here were few others but it was enough to send his charge skywards. His visor glinted full of mischief as he glanced at the etched enforcer markings on Barricade's pretty doorwings. Just thinking of all the possibilities this little affair could, would, bring him was enough to pull him over the edge. Jazz overloaded, giving his little conquest a few hard thrust in the heat of the moment, feeling how the tight valve clenched around his spike.

Spend he leaned over the lax frame underneath him, a tired grin tugging at his lips as he felt the enforcer's still rock hard spike between them. With a lazy hand motion he summoned the black and yellow mech he had promised Barricade, already getting excited again, imagining the show he would get so very soon.


End file.
